Beorc in Red and Black
by DevlHunter666
Summary: When a Fire Emblem fan with a taste for Hellsing wakes up in the realm of his favorite game, who knows what madness can ensue...?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership of Fire Emblem's characters, Hellsing's characters, or any of the songs mentioned in this fic.  
>They all belong to their respective owners.<br>- Prologue

It was an ordinary day in the godforsaken town of North Bend, Oregon. The weather was atrocious, so no one was outside. I, Alucard Henry,  
>was sitting in my room playing my new favorite game, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. My parents are huge literature fanatics,<br>which is the reason behind my name. I usually go by Al for short. I am a huge video game fan, since there's usually nothing to do in my town.

I'm fairly tall for a thirteen-year old, about 5' 11. I've got shaggy, black neck-length hair, bright blue eyes, and am incredibly thin. I have a tendency to wear old-school victorian style suits with a red trench coat and fedora,  
>so as to emulate my Hellsing namesake. I even have the crazy grin when I got excited. The only things I lack are the glasses and red eyes.<br>I also try to be far nicer than my vampire namesake.

After losing chapter 9 some 28 times in a row, I decided to take a break, seeing as it was getting fairly late. I turned off the GameCube,  
>and went to change into a night outfit. On the way to my closet, however, I passed out, not knowing what was about to happen to me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Wakeup Call

Chapter 1 -

I woke up to see something... unnerving. I was no longer in my room, but rather the middle of a forest. It was most likely midnight, judging by the beautiful full moon in the sky. After checking to make sure everything important was with me, I decided to investigate.  
>I took a minute to turn on my mp3 player for some background music. I went with "When the Moon is Shining Bright" by the Sawyer Family, unfitting as it was.<p>

With one low-volume earphone in my left ear, and the other wrapped around my neck, I started walking, making a note of how humid the air was. I thought it was nice, though, because I like warm air. I noticed how nice the forest was at night. Unfortunately, I got a bit too into the scenery; after a few minutes of walking, I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're- Human! What are you doing here?" I heard a feminine voice yell.

'Oh crap' was my immediate thought when I realized who I was talking to.

"My apologies, ma'am. I am sorry to bother you, but I happen to be lost. Would you mind telling me where I am?" I asked, though I likely already knew.

"Gallia, and you're trespassing! As such you will speak to the king as to why you're here," she answered.

'Oh, joy,' I thought sarcastically. "Understood. By the way, I would like to know your name, ma'am."

"Lethe."

"Well then, Lethe, I assume you'll escort me to your king?" I asked.

"Yes. Luckily for you, human we aren't too far away from the castle," she answered, "Also, I need to know your name."

"My name is Alucard. I promise not to give you too much trouble."


	3. Chapter 2: Ranulf

A/N: I would like to thank Gunlord500 for his review, it is encouraging to have someone point out where I mess up. Also, if I'm missing a space, that's because the spacebar isn't the best on my computer. Now, on to the chapter!

Chapter 2: Ranulf -

After walking for a few hours, I decided to start a conversation.

"So, Lethe, was it? How long will it take to reach the castle at this rate?"

"At this rate, human, it will be a while," she answered. I noted how she said the word "human" with disgust.

"Hm? You don't seem to like us. Care to enlighten me?" I questioned. "I don't have to tell you anything!" she yelled.

"I was only asking. I don't want to cause any trouble... But these guys do!" I said the last bit after noticing a group of Daein soldiers off in the distance.

"How! You couldn't possibly have noticed them before me!" she yelled.

"Well, dear girl, I obviously have. Now, since we noticed them first, why don't we try and avoid them?"

"I must give you credit, Beorc, that is a good idea. We can't possibly take them down with only my claws, and you've nothing to fight with.  
>Also, don't call me 'Dear Girl'!"<p>

"You'd be surprised. I don't need a weapon to fight. I know how to fight without one." This was half true; I have a ridiculously high pain threshold,  
>but I've never actually learned any martial arts or anything like that.<p>

"Is that so? We should still avoid any encounters."

Unfortunately for us, the group noticed us before we could hide. Lethe transformed and rushed one of them. While she was busy, I noticed one of the soldiers trying to catch her off guard. Before it connected, however, I went Nero-style and landed a two-footed dropkick to his face. While he was dazed, I slammed another, much larger soldier into him, crushing him. Lethe finished the last one, and we continued traveling to the castle.

"I'm impressed, Beorc. You really can fight without those tools," Lethe said on the way back.  
>"Eh, I try," was my only response.<p>

We reached the castle without any more trouble after that. I decided to stay quiet; I knew enough from the game to know not to piss her off.  
>When we entered, I was surprised with what I saw. There were far more beast Laguz than I anticipated. When we got to what appeared to be some kind of waiting area, Lethe told me to stay while she got an interrogator, or something like that. I was still in shock at being where I was. I decided to,<br>against my better judgement, pull out my mp3 player for a listen of "Fly Routine" by Hostile Groove.

After waiting for what felt like hours, I finally saw Lethe enter the room. With her was another Laguz, a male with blue hair, and mismatched eyes.  
>I was going to have fun with this.<p>

"So, you're the beorc that Lethe was talking about?" he asked. "Yes. My name is Alucard," I responded.

"Alright then, Alucard. My name is Ranulf. If you don't mind, I'm going to need you to follow me for a few questions," he told me.

"Understood, sir," was my response.  
> <p>


End file.
